


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Hey_there_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookstore Owner Castiel, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester is Claire Novak's Parent, Father-Daughter Relationship, Human AU, Hurt Claire Novak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Some Fluff, Songfic, Step-Parent Dean Winchester, a lil bit of fluff, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_destiel/pseuds/Hey_there_destiel
Summary: Dean smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriends messy brunette hair.Suddenly, Cas felt something in his front pocket begin to buzz. Quickly, he removed his phone from his pocket and squinted at the caller ID. A soft gasp escaped his lips."What? Who is it?" Dean asked, concern etched onto his features.Or, Cas and Dean are on a lovely little date when they get an unexpected phone call, and immediately rush to their daughters rescue.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So lately I've written a lot of Dad! Cas material. I may post more? Not sure lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

"Where are we off to tonight, angel?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked down the sidewalks of Lebanon. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Castiel smirked, leading Dean further and further away from his bookstore in the middle of town.

"I would actually. From what I've heard you've been planning this night for quite a while." The blonde admit, causing Castiel to frown a bit.

"And where did you acquire this information?" The other boy asked, a slight tease to his voice.

"A little blonde birdie told me." Dean shrugged, causing Castiel gasp over dramatically. 

“Dean Winchester! Have you been in cahoots with my daughter?" Cas feigned shock.

He knew Dean and Claire talked behind his back. It wasn't anything he was concerned about though. Claire was a mature kid, she knew better than to embarrass her father too bad. And Dean was.... well he was Dean. If he trusted anyone with his baby girl it was him.

"Me?! Never!" Dean gasped, placing a hand on his heart in mock offense.

"Whatever, creep. Cmon, we're gonna be late!" Cas rolled his eyes fondly, pulling his boyfriend behind him as he started to run. Dean wondered why they couldn't have just driven.

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Dean audibly gasped. 

“You didn't!" Castiel held up two tickets, flashing Dean a sly grin.

“Oh yes I did."

"I love you so much." Dean practically squealed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Cas had gotten two tickets to none other than the spring festival that was taking place in the Lebanon community Park.

Dean had been lamenting about wanting to go for some time now, but they had both agreed they didn't have the money for it.

"But how? I thought-"

"Please, you really thought I was going to let you miss mediocre singers covering Led Zeppelin songs?" Castiel scoffed, as if the mere idea were repulsing.

"They're so confident." The blonde wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as they strode up to the front gate.

The lady checking tickets scanned theirs and soon enough, they were inside.

Dean stared around at all the people wearing horribly unflattering AC/DC tank tops and face paint and let out a contented sigh. This was wear he belonged.

Sure, he and Cas didn't exactly fit the look of most of the other people here. Cas was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, matching nicely with Deans black t-shirt and blue jeans. They were a very coordinated couple, a Stark contrast from the older lady in front of them wearing a tank top that showed a little more than Castiel would have preferred to see.

He and Dean giggled for a moment before making their way over towards the front of the audience. If they curved their heads just enough, they could see the band beginning to set up backstage. Dean was practically drooling.

"Hey, remember you have a hot date with you. Don't go throwing your pants off at them." Cas snorted, causing Dean to laugh. 

“How could I ever forget my beautiful boyfriend, who clearly loves me so very much." he cooed, cupping Castiel's cheek and giving him a short kiss.

They were interrupted by the band making their entrance and the sound of loud applause and shouts. Cas was about 90% sure he heard a lady yell some.... Interesting requests. 

The concert was everything Dean had imagined and more. Because he had Cas. Every possible scenario Dean could imagine, whether it be good or bad, was instantly made 1000x better when Cas was involved.

Both men cheered as the band skipped the introductions and went straight into the first song. A cover of_ 'You are the first, My last, My Everything'_ by Barry White.

Dean vaguely recognized it from one of his dad's old vinyls.

  
"_We got it together, didn't we? _

_Nobody but you and me._

_We got it together, baby." _

Castiel took it all in. He had never really been one for large crowds, or loud music, or cheap concert food. But here, with Dean, trying to shove half of a churro into his mouth, it was hard to think of any happier memories. 

_“My first, my last, my everything._

_ And the answer to all my dreams._

_ You're my son, my moon, my guiding star. _

_My kind of wonderful that's what you are."_

Dean was lost before Cas.

As cheesy and cliche as it sounded, this man was truly his savior. Before Castiel, Dean had been so far in his own crippling self hatred, trying to shove it all down so that it could never find its way back up, burying himself in his job. And taking out all his emotions on cars, and improving them.

Or, if they were beyond salvageable, he would wreck them. To where you could barely tell it was ever a car. He found it to be quite the stress reliever.

However, the second Cas came into his life, all that changed. He (and his daughter) inspired Dean to become better.

To acquire healthier coping mechanisms, to stop drowning himself in whiskey and women.

It was as if Castiel had seen Dean suffering. Heard some sort of prayer, and came to rescue him from his hell of a life.

"_I know there's only, only one like you._

_There's no way they could have made two._

_ You're, you're all I'm living for. _

_Your love I'll keep forever more._

_You're my first, my last, my everything."_

Castiel had never been truly happy before Dean.

Not when he was with Amelia, certainly not after Amelias passing. He had loved Amelia, he really truly had. Just not how he should have. He loved her as a person, as a friend, as the mother of his child. But not as a lover. He was never actually attracted to her.

Claire, she was all Cas had for so long. The only thing keeping Castiel going in the mornings. There were some days he would wake up and debate what point there was in even getting out of bed. Making Claire breakfast. Why should he go to work? To provide for Claire.

Or he would debate running away entirely. Leaving the both of them behind and starting over. Get a name change, a new address, new job, a second chance at life.

But then bright blue eyes would stare into his and ask him to read her a story. And he would wonder how he could ever even think about leaving her.

Claire was truly the light of Castiel's life. His pride and joy, he would never be capable of loving someone as much as he loved his daughter.

But then Dean came. And Cas had even more to look forward to. He didn't have to convince himself to get out of bed anymore, or to stay when he was miserable. He was perfectly content in waking up every morning and rolling over to see Dean drooling into his pillow. 

_“In you I've found so many things._

_A love so new, only you could bring. _

_Can't you see it you,_

_You make me feel this way. _

_You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day."_

With his brother all the way in California, Dean had been lonely.

Sure he had Jo, and Charlie, and Benny, but none of them were Sam. It just wasn't the same.

He would grill a few pieces of bacon in the morning for breakfast, take a shower, head into work at Bobby's shop, work 9-5, pick up Dinner, come home, and watch an episode of Dr. Sexy.

It was a set in stone routine every day. At first it was fun, having this structure. Some sense of stability in his life. But quickly it turned to boredom, and loneliness. It was like he was running through the motions, but nothing was really clicking. It was just.... Happening.

But now he woke up every morning to a nice cooked breakfast, a kiss on the cheek as he left for work, a hell of a practically step daughter.

Dean had a family.

A real, functioning family. It was quite a new experience.

_"I see so many ways that I can love you. _

_'Til the day I die. _

_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream _

_You're my first, my last, my everything." _

Cas had been weary of Dean at first. He was almost... Too perfect. He was nice, and gorgeous, and funny, and seemed to genuinely care about him. It just seemed to good to be true.

But Cas learned more about Dean over the next couple of months and boom! They were dating.

Yet, Castiel was still hesitant on introducing his boyfriend to Claire. It hadn't been that long since her mother's passing, so he wasn't sure how she would react. If she was angry, and forbade Cas from ever seeing Dean again, he really couldn't blame her. But what if she wasn't angry? What if she liked Dean, and got attached?

If things didn't end up working out between the two, not only would they get hurt but so would Claire.

And so they took it slow for a while. For everyone sake. Still, Castiel didn't see himself losing Dean anytime soon. They had been going strong for almost a year at this point, Dean had even moved in with them!

It hadn't been that long, really. He and Amelia had been together for 17 years. (though it had seemed like an eternity)

However, every day with Dean was new and exciting. Almost like an adventure. Cas already couldn't imagine life without him.

_ "I know there's only one, _

_only one like you._

_ There's no way they could have made two _

_Girl you're my reality._

_ But I'm lost in a dream."_

Dean felt the same.

Life with Cas was unpredictable, and hilarious, and most definitely more than he had bargained for when he asked him on that very first date.

But he lived for it- he craved it. The adventure, the uncertainty, the spontaneous decisions that somehow ended with them hungover in the back of the impala at a McDonald's parking lot. It was just the right amount of crazy for Dean. 

_“You're the first, the last, my everything." _

As the last chord rang throughout the park, the rest of the audience was clapping and cheering. However, all Cas could do was grab his boyfriend and squeeze him as tight as possible. 

“I love you too, angel." Dean smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriends messy brunette hair.

Suddenly, Cas felt something in his front pocket begin to buzz. Quickly, he removed his phone from his pocket and squinted at the caller ID. A soft gasp escaped his lips.

"What? Who is it?" Dean asked, concern etched onto his features. Castiel held up the phone to reveal Claire's face projected across the screen.

He recognized the picture, it had been from when they had gone to the fair last month. Claire was holding up a cone of Cotton Candy, and If you looked hard enough you could just barely see Dean's face squished up against hers. It was a very cute picture.

”Isn't she studying with her friends? Is she alright?" Dean instantly began to worry about every possible scenario that could have gone wrong. What if they had decided to take a quick drive to get ice cream or something and her friend lost control of the car?!

”I'll be back." Cas mumbled, practically sprinting away from where he could find at least a little quiet.

He finally settled on a park bench a little ways away from where the concert was taking place. Quickly, he dialed back Claire's number, praying to god she would answer. She did. And it broke Castiel's heart.

”_Daddy?"_

Her voice, scarily quiet whispered into the speaker.

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's me, are you alright? What's going on?" Castiel questioned, trying to keep himself from full on panicking.

"I-I don't know. I'm at Kaia's place. I don't feel good, dad. I think somethings wrong." Claire whimpered.

”Kaia's place? What are you doing there? I thought you were studying with Patience and Alex?" He was throughly confused at this point.

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. Please come pick me up, daddy. I'm scared." The girl cried, a small sob escaping her.

Cas went into full dad mode. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. It's alright, baby. Stay awake for me, ok? Can you do that?" He had all the time in the world to be angry later. 

Right now, he had to focus on making sure Claire was safe.

"Yeah I think so. Thank you." 

Castiel hung up, calling Dean immediately. "Get in the car. We have to go. I'll explain on the way. I'm driving." He snapped, hanging up just as quickly. 

He found his way back to the Impala in record time, climbing into the drivers seat and starting up the engine.

Dean was there a mere 30 seconds later.

"What the hell is going on? Is she ok?" Dean almost yelled, jumping into the passengers seat, not even questioning Castiel's position as driver.

Cas explained the situation as best he could with what little information he had. Dean looked almost as horrified as he felt.

"Well we'd better hurry..."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel tapped his finger impatiently against the steering wheel as he sped toward the address he had in his phone for Kaia's house. 

It wasn't unusual for Claire to be over here, after all she and Kaia were very good friends. Dean suspected they were something more, bit had never had the opportunity to discuss it with her. 

After what felt to Cas like hours, he pulled into the long driveway leading to the small house in between this small forest of trees. Usually, it was a peaceful setting. However, today Castiel found it very annoying having to maneuver the car in between each wooden giant. 

Both men practically jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, Dean knocking rapidly. It was Kaia who finally answered. 

"Mr. Novak! I didn't know you were-" She started, looking shocked. There wasn't time for this. 

"Where is she?" Castiel deadpanned, his serious expression surprising even Dean. He hadn't meant to be rude, but he was on the verge of panicking and Kaia's stalling wasn't exactly easing his nerves. 

Without a word, the girl moved back so that Cas could enter. That's when they saw her. 

Claire was sitting on her friends couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her breathing heavy and fast, as if she were trying to force herself to breathe. 

Cas was by her side in a second, his hand gently placed on her shoulder. Dean couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but based on the look on Castiel's face it was not good. 

A question, a nod. And suddenly Claire was up and Castiel was walking beside her. Dean scrambled over to her other side, as she looked quite unsteady. 

Not pleased with how long this was taking, Dean scooped her up and decided to carry her the rest of the way to the car. 

After depositing his step daughter in the backseat, Dean moved to get in front of the wheel so that Cas could sit beside his little girl. 

"Honey, what happened?" He finally questioned, as Dean began the drive home. At normal speed it would take about thirty minutes to get back to their house deep in the town. However, with how fast Dean was driving, Cas was certain they would make it within 15-20. 

"We were at Patience's house, I p-promise. But her dad wasn't home so we were kind of able t-to just do what we wanted. Well, Kaia called and said she h-heard about a party downtown. I remember getting there, and then a-a lot of loud music and lights and- and then I was at Kaia's house and you ran in. I think she said I-I passed out at the party? I don't remember?" She admit, burying her face in her hands. 

"Oh god..." Dean muttered from the front seat, face white as a sheet. Castiel was confused. "What?" 

"Claire, did you happen to take a drink from anyone you didn't know? Any kind of drink?" He questioned, praying the answer was no. 

"I-I really don't remember. I'm sorry." Claire sighed, trying to recall any specifics between arriving at the party and being in this car. 

"It's fine, just please tell us if anything starts coming back to you." Deans thoughts filled with images of Claire at the party. Scared, confused, alone. 

Dean didn't see the pothole up ahead until it was too late. The car bounced dangerously, and Claire took an unusually deep breath, holding a hand to her mouth. 

"Pull over." Cas commanded, and Dean obeyed, immediately stopping the car on the side of the road. 

Claire let out a small sob, burying her face in her father's chest once again. Castiel wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her even closer. Dean felt like he was intruding on a private moment. 

"I don't k-know what's going on." she cried, her breath alarmingly fast.

"I know." 

"Daddy, I'm scared." 

"Oh I know, baby girl."   
Cas sighed, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. He looked down at his little princess, his angel, the complete light of his life before Dean. What he saw wasn't Claire. It was a terrified, broken, young girl. Not his bad ass, sarcastic yet caring, free spirited daughter. 

And Dean could see that. As much as Castiel was trying to stay strong, it was clear to Dean how much pain he was in. How utterly terrified he was. All the blonde wanted to do was wrap his arms around his boyfriend and assure him that everything was going to be alright. 

Castiel gestured for Dean to continue the drive back, as he attempted to calm his daughter down, rocking her soothingly back and forth until her breaths evened out just a bit. 

It wasn't long before Dean was pulling into the Novak driveway and once again scooping Claire into his arms to carry her inside. He carried the girl all the way up the stairs and into he and Cas's room, gently laying her down on the large King mattress. 

"Cas, let's talk outside. Claire, we'll be back in a second. Hang in there, kiddo." He sighed, practically dragging his boyfriend out into the hallway. 

"She definitely got drugged." Dean confirmed, the moment they were out of earshot from the barely coherent girl.

Castiel nodded in agreement, taking Dean's hand and squeezing it as tight as he could. He was the only thing keeping him from absolutely losing it.

"I think she's gonna be ok. She's strong. I- god I don't know. Do we let her sleep it off? Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Cas questioned, looking hesitantly back at the door. 

"I don't know, I think she would just be even more scared. Maybe we let her try and sleep it off, then take her to a clinic first thing in the morning. And see if she remembers anything else. You're right though, she's strong. She's gonna be ok." Dean reassured, placing a hand on his lovers shoulder. Cas leaned into the touch, before wrapping his arms around Dean and hugging him as tight as possible.

"Thank you Dean. So much." He whispered, holding back his tears. He needed to stay strong right now. For Claire, for Dean, and even for himself. 

"No problem, angel. I'm going to go make her some soup in case she gets hungry, be back in a little bit." Dean excuses himself , heading down the stairs and leaving Castiel alone with his practically unconscious daughter on the other side of the door.

•••

Dean couldnt help but think to himself, as he gathered the ingredients for his favorite Tomato Rice Soup, how by an odd twist of fate, this was his fault. 

He was the one that had wanted to go to the festival, who had begged Cas to take him and pouted when he said they couldn't.   
Maybe if they could have just held it off one more night, Claire would be ok. She would actually be at Patience's house studying, or curled up on the couch watching Netflix. Not scared and incoherent in her parents' bedroom. 

God, all Dean wanted to do was then back time and not arrive at that concert. Never let Claire leave the house. Hold her to his chest and make sure she was safe. 

If you had told Dean two years ago that he would be willingly giving up a led zeppelin imposter concert to make sure a little girl was ok, he would say you were crazy. Certifiably insane. 

But Claire was important to him. Almost as important as Sam or Cas or Charlie. In the year that he'd known her, he had begun to think of Claire as his own. Almost like he had raised her from a child. When really, compared to her father, he barely knew the kid. 

All he knew, is that he would do anything for that girl. Including give up some trashy cover artist in the park, to take care of her. Because that's what people do when they love each other. 

And God, did he love this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fun fact: I thought I had finished this story a WHILE ago and just realized I didn't. sorry 😔


	3. Chapter 3

Cas took a deep breath before walking back into his bedroom, where Claire was. 

It had taken a while to convince himself that he was ready to see her again. It hurt to see his baby girl in so much pain. See how much she was hurting as well. 

But ultimately, his need to comfort her outweighed his fears. He just had to be there for her, no matter how scared he was. She was probably twice as terrified. 

Thankfully, when he re entered Claire was sleeping peacefully on a large mountain of pillows, still fully clothed. Castiel smiled at the sight, as it brought him a bit if comfort to see Claire so seemingly content. 

Quietly sneaking up to the girl, he gently pulled off her shoes so she could be a bit more comfortable, incredibly careful not to wake her. He knew Claire preferred to sleep with her socks on when people were around, "You never know what they might be into!"  
She had said. 

Cas grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed and carefully draped it over the girl and standing back to take in his daughter. She looked so tiny on his large matress, though really she was. She was barely sixteen, for gods sake. She didn't deserve this! 

Upon further inspection, Castiel noticed that Claire was still shaking. Without thinking, He slipped off his own shoes before carefully climbing into bed beside her.. 

She was freezing, Castiel observed as he snuggled even closer to his daughter. So without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a gentle squeeze, almost as if he needed the confirmation that she was, in fact, real. 

A single tear slipped down Castiel's cheek. A second followed, then a third, then a fourth, then.... soon tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was struggling to control his own breathing. He had been so close to losing her. Forever. 

"Mm, daddy?" A small voice asked, nearly causing Cas to jump out of his own skin. Quickly wiping his face dry, he responded. "Yes, Princess. It's me. I'm right here." 

Claire turned over and snuggled into her fathers comforting embrace. They hadn't done this in years. Back when Amelia was still alive. Though she had never been invited, it was reserved as their daddy-daughter cuddle time. 

"I'm really sorry." She apologized, not daring to move from her comfortable position in Castiel's arms. 

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" He raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she might feel the need to apologize. 

"I know how excited you and Dean were for tonight." The girl admit, frowning deeply. Her father had been rambling for weeks about how much Dean was going to enjoy this. 

Castiel felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

"Listen to me, never feel sorry for interrupting me or Dean. If you hadn't called and- and you were still at Kaia's house..." Cas couldn't even think about it. Fighting back more tears, he managed, "I am so glad we are here right now."

Claire gave a weak smile before snuggling even closer into her father's chest. Maybe she was still confused and disoriented. Maybe she felt like the world was spinning much too fast for her liking. But she had her father, through everything. In her state, the thought alone made her suddenly burst into tears. She truly was a mess. 

Cas frowned, slowly running his hand through her wavy blonde hair. He just wished he could help her, or at least calm her down. Then, an idea struck. 

"She's got a Smile that seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
When everything was fresh   
As the bright blue sky." 

He softly began to sing, eliciting a small gasp from his daughter. When she was younger (meaning until she was about twelve or thirteen) he would sing her this song whenever she was upset. Waking up from a nightmare, a bad day at school, after her mother's passing, it never failed to calm her down even just a bit.

"Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry..."

Cas still remembered the first time he ever sang to her. She had only been home for about three days, and he could absolutely not get her to stop crying. Absolutely wailing. Amelia was asleep, and her parents had just gone home. 

So, shakily Cas hummed out a tune and the baby in arms began to giggle. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. It quickly became their song. 

"Oh, Sweet Child o' Mine...  
Oh, Sweet love o' mine..."

The teen quietly hummed along, knowing the song by heart. It had been ages since she had heard it. Long before Dean came along, or even before they moved to Lebanon. 

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain..."

Claire took after her mother in many ways. Her beautiful blonde hair, the shape of her nose, or even the curve of her lips. But she had her father's eyes. Beautiful deep blue eyes. In Castiel's unbiased opinion, they were her best feature. 

It almost physically hurt him to see her suffer. Like how devastated she had been after Amelia's passing. How she had barely talked for almost two weeks after the funeral. Somehow, her silence hurt just as bad as her tears.

"Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by..."

Castiel had grown up without a mother. He was adopted by a single father along with his older two brothers. But he had mostly been content. 

However, his eldest brother, Lucifer, was a troubled kid. He was constantly picking fights, and starting arguments. His late night scream feats with their father was something that to this day Castiel remembered all too well. 

Gabriel was there to comfort him, when he wasn't desperately trying to break the fighting between his family members up. Gabriel just wanted peace, Cas supposed thats why things got better after Lucifer moved out. 

So often times Cas was left alone as the rest of his family was downstairs trying to kill each other with their words, as he clung to his knees and waited for it to be over. 

That's when he swore to himself that he would never let his child go through the same thing. Which is why he rarely ever yelled at Claire, or at anyone is Claire's presence. He never wanted his baby girl to go through that same pain... That fear.

"Oh, sweet child o' mine...  
Oh, sweet love o' mine..." 

Cas's rough voice wasn't exactly fit for singing, but to Claire it was the most soothing sound in the world. It reminded her that her father was always there, no matter how much of a brat she could be sometimes. 

Her eyes slipped shut as Castiel repeated the words to chorus once again, gently rocking her back and forth. Back and forth. 

It wasn't long at all before he could feel her breaths even out and he knew, she was asleep. Still, he continued with the song. It was almost as comforting to him as it was for his daughter.

"Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?" 

Suddenly, Cas didn't feel like crying. He didn't feel like the world was crashing down on his shoulders and he could barely breathe. Hearing his baby girls soft breathing was enough confirmation to let him know that she was going to be alright.

"Oh, oh  
Where do we go?  
Oh, sweet child o' mine..."

He concluded the song by pressing a gently kiss to Claire's forehead and snuggling closer, to where he could hold her like she was just a child again, as his eyes slowly dropped shut. 

And that's how Dean found them an hour later. With Claire's head tucked under her fathers chin and her arms wrapped around his torso. His head resting gently on top of hers, and his arms gently draped over her shoulders. The sight brought a watery smile to Deans face. 

Quietly, he padded over to the side Castiel was laying on and draped a blanket over him, as Claire already had one. 

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends cheek, then one to his step daughters, before turning off the lamp in the corner of the room and taking in the scene one last time. 

"Goodnight, my loves." He smiled, exiting the room as heading toward the living room sofa where for once, he wasn't upset to be sleeping on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never finished this uhh I kinda hate it but it's ok :P


End file.
